


【DMC3】【VD&DV】Lock Me in Your Cage【R18】【互攻注意】

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *这是偏互攻肉，这是偏互攻肉，这是篇互攻肉【。重要的事情说三遍【。不能接受的小伙伴们不要吃【跪*三代兄弟组VD&DV【先是VD然后是DV】*我觉得大概有点那么点儿暴力？*【相互伤害相互囚禁相互摧毁并，相互依存】*俩段大概不是一个文风【。*然后其实我比较喜欢这篇里的DV部分，大概就算是我对于DV这个CP的一点理解【。其实在我的脑子里一直都觉得即使肉体上DV了精神上也是VD，说到底V还是那个哥哥，是俩之间比较成熟且冷静的那一个【。*然后OOC老生常谈，无法确保性格塑造能被所有人接受，请谨慎食用*全文里面的“你”是指同一个人（Dante）





	【DMC3】【VD&DV】Lock Me in Your Cage【R18】【互攻注意】

【He said Come on my love, one more dance.】

+  
那些火焰在内部燃烧着将你逐渐融化。

你的双手被提过头顶捆绑起来，骨骼被挤压的疼痛令你索瑟，下一秒他掰过你的脸吞噬你口中的呼吸，长着茧子的手指掐住你的上喉，你被迫仰起头来，舌尖开始交缠的时候你用鼻腔发出闷哼，他将膝盖挤上来，你做出一些细微的挣扎，下唇被咬后血腥窜进味蕾的时候他撕开你的裤子，皮料被扯断崩裂的音色冲进你们之间细小的空间，你颤抖了一瞬，腿根被捏着推开的时候你感到对方指尖的体温，你在他的口腔里短暂的吸气，被控制姿势让你的下体毫无保留的暴露在外。  
你想那最终成为了一种贪婪，  
那些贪欲早在你肉体里埋了根茎捆住你的四肢，你变得饥渴无比，而你甚至无法明白这一切产生的源头。你挣脱出你们之间的啃咬，唾液因为这个突兀的动作被拉出这你们的唇舌，你在低喘里望去他，他不在看你。指尖抵压并翻开你穴口产生的不适与虚空冷风一样钻进你的肉体，你转过脖子，接着下一秒捅进你体内的阴茎像是要把你劈开一般刺探，这太突然了，这让你呼吸阻塞，你甚至无法发出一点声音来，低吼卡在你的喉口，你仰起了脖子咬紧牙关，这太痛了，你们甚至没有好好的润滑，你闭着眼睛揪紧眉头去消化这场扩撒蔓延的疼痛，它们从腰骨流窜进脊椎传输到你的整个躯体，你甚至想逃开，而他在你企图退缩的时候捉住你的臀部，在这场交媾里有用的部分被粗暴的提起来并且侵略，肠壁被强行摩擦的时候你终于沙哑的发出惨叫，血液混着肠液从端口溢出来，它们滑过你的尾骨滴去地面；你想你现在一团糟，你被笼罩在对方庞大的气息里，你把脑袋磕在对面的肩膀急促的喘气，而这些该死的疼痛与暴力让你勃起，前列腺被冲挤的时候你收紧浑身的肌肉；你想你们总是这样，在破坏与伤害里施加一些爱情。  
或许你总是在寻找着一些东西，因为对方从不习惯给你些可以猜测的答案。  
你蜷缩起来，让疼觉同快感一起煮沸你混沌不清的脑皮，你无意识的缩紧腹部，你企图跟上这些节律，肢体的震动让头发胡乱的垂在你的额头，你在加快的速度里零碎的叫喊，被忽略的阴茎饥渴而胀痛着使你哀鸣，在这控制一般的性欲里你握紧拳头，被捆住的手腕被绳索勒紧了撕破皮肉，毛刺扎进你的血肉；你僵直的脚板在他掰开你后穴的时候绷紧，你被控制在那里，而你用你所知道的热情方式去回应，你想你最终将会崩毁，他进入你身体里的一切都要叫嚣着要将你撑破——  
而这没关系，这没关系，  
哦是啊，你瞧，这就是你想要的，这是你想要的，你们源于一体，你无比的渴望着这些，你们是一体的——从流淌着的血液到浑身各处的细胞，他是你的。  
他是你的——  
你在这场统治里迫不及待的将他圈进你的领域，腿部的施力拉近你们的距离，你凑近他，你把腰挺起来，茎身磨蹭在对面腹部的感官让你呻吟并且战栗，你想你一定是被包围了，因为下一秒他将你拉进怀里，你被淹没在那里，属于对方的一切潮水一般将你溺毙，你无法呼吸，所以你寻找着他的嘴唇来汲取氧气，你闭紧眼睛，体内突兀着改变的冲力让你尖鸣，他在最后的冲刺里伸手掐住你的阴茎，你的思绪开始瓦解，他在你仰起脖子的时候咬住你的喉咙，血液的热度粘合着皮肤滚去胸前，你缩紧腿部，最终的电光最终将你的所有思绪挤成空白，你突然想伸手去揪住他，那片混沌的空白里你听见他的吼叫。

你不会让他离开的。

你停止思考，高潮的释放带你冲向顶端。

他像是要困死你一般将你抱进怀里。  
你感觉无法呼吸，你像是被掐紧了喉咙，你身边所有的空间都在不断缩小并且挤压。  
你逃不掉的。

+  
【哦你看啊，这扭曲的，腐毁了的情感。】  
【即使他现在将你的心脏撕开，你想你依然是爱着他的。】

 

.  
+  
你任由一切将你吞没。

你把他禁锢在那里，被刺入的时候他脸上的肌肉因为痛苦而扭曲并抽紧，他在喉口发出细微的声响，没被扩张过的后穴僵硬并且紧缩，血液从你们交媾的地方涌出来，你感受到那些细微的温度；他没有抱怨，他皱起眉头来忍受下体传来的痛楚，而研磨进深处的触感让他战栗；你瞧你们很快就会适应，你们一直如此；你掰开他的腿来向前挤进，早已习惯的躯体会做出反应，体内的温热和紧瑟让你战栗。  
你想那是恐惧。  
你害怕的无比，而这些恐惧或许从很久以前就已开始，你甚至没有想过在一个你们失去彼此的世界，你变得干枯，你开始狂躁，你逐渐崩毁。但你知道他现在就在这里，在你面前，你艹着的并不是一具凭空的幻影；而你依旧确认一般掐住他的腿根，这过于突然并且粗暴，你听到他短滞的抽喘，呻吟卡在他的喉口。你感觉心悸，你睁大了眼睛，你的动作开始不受控制，你把阴茎钉进最里然后抽离，你用另一只手去掐他的腰腹，你如此用力，这一定会留下痕迹，你看到他穴口被翻弄出来的皮肉，没被好好对待的阴茎肿胀硬挺，你感觉到他紧绷的腿，那些粗暴并且杂乱的动作让他有些脱离节奏，而你不想管这些，你不在乎，你粗暴的抓着他，你的浑身都在不停的颤抖；操弄的冲力让他仰起脖子扭过脸，难耐的低吼撕磨出他的喉口，你想他一定在看你了，而你现在没办法好好呼吸，你在本能的推进运作中吼叫抽吸，你睁着眼睛，前发淌满了汗液垂挂在你眼际，胯骨撞击后臀的声音充斥进你的耳鸣——  
他开始在你们席卷一般的性爱与淫欲里找寻你，他看起来不耐烦极了，而用力挺近的时候他最终爆发出一声叫喊，他用片刻的停滞去适应你的节律，他闭紧眼喘着气，他挺起腰来，你在他重新睁开的眼里瞧见一些复杂的片影，他将你拽到怀里去，你被包裹进那片气息里，这几乎让你透不过气来，然而这一切都太过太安心，你感到眩晕，你恨不得能够像这样一直沉溺下去，你像是汲取了氧气一般重新呼吸。  
哦你瞧，你想着，他一直是清醒的，你知道，哪怕是那些洪流将你们全部淹没，滚烫的潮水倾泻着将你们的肉体最终泡烂，他依旧是清醒的。  
而你支离破碎。  
你在最后的冲刺里咬着牙齿吼叫，你听到他终于同你一样因为眩晕的快感而发出呻吟，那声音打磨进你耳朵里；你像是要把他搞坏一般艹他并且将他囚进怀里，就像不这么做他就会从你身边逃走不见；他不会坏掉的，你们都不会；你们像是要融合一般纠缠在一起，如同这场交媾早就变成了一种纯粹而单一的仪式，而你甚至无法知晓这场祭礼的最初目的。高潮前期的强烈感官让你的大脑空白，你所贯穿的肉体用你希望的热情方式回应你，你咬进对面的颈弯，血腥味充满你口腔的时候你开始哭泣，你们相拥在一起，而你再感受不到任何东西，它们沸腾并叫嚣着最后从你的感知中分散消失。  
你吼叫出来，你们一起高潮。

射精之后的虚脱使你们瘫软而乏力，你想或许你们四周的一切都消失了，你们在那片空白里相互喘气。  
他把你抱进怀里，那动作温柔的让你感到恐惧，他伸手抚在你的背脊，然后抬起脸亲吻着你开始干涸的泪水。

他不会离开你的。

你闭上眼，将你们囚禁在一起。  
你不会让他离开的，你会把他锁起来，让他哪儿都不能去。

Fin.


End file.
